Burned in Memories
by Pinay Tiger
Summary: AU: He showed her a world different and lovelier than she had realized. She was told it was all just a lie... Her love, she kept telling herself, was real and she would hold onto that no matter what. But complications arise...
1. Prologue

**Burned in Memories**

 **Prologue**

 **By Pinay Tiger**

* * *

The day had died to night and the gray, solemn skies were dotted with clouds. The winds bustled and howled through the streets of the dimming city. Whoever thought the dark of night to be desolate and bleak forgot about its beauty, its multitude of stars, and the moon that luminously caressed the land.

As a lone figure, she would stare at the night skies for several hours. And tonight was no different. She delicately traced a long and slender finger across the silkiness of silver sands. The beach was comforting, the swells of water rolling in languidly across the stretched ribbon of wet silt. The coursing sound of waves breaking against shore kissed her ears, taking her mind away from its pensive state. She averted her gaze that was fixed on the beach sands and looked toward the skies. The wind picked up, and she hugged her legs to her chest to ward off the cold.

She was always like this: calm and quiet, constantly thinking. It was hard to read her mind, but who would've even bothered? Her silence went unnoticed. But she knew one thing: her smile was contagious.

He told her once that was the most wonderful thing she could ever do for him - to smile. What came as a conundrum was why she didn't use that smile to the best of her abilities. It should have been easy - talk, look at someone, then smile. Obviously, her life wasn't what it used to be. And feigning radiant upturned curves was clearly out of the question….

She let her arms snake down to her bent legs and soon turned her gaze to the sea. What came to mind was a painting of mundane faces of goggling eyes, expressions happy and angry. Each and every face was on a pointless voyage, making its way through a pointless life. A panel of painted people was receiving too much thought even with her liberal use of metaphorical license. She wondered: what if the people she had passed meant some importance within her life? Everyone has some form of significance, whether it is tantalizingly meaningful, or just inconsequential in the long run.

What would it mean for her to disdainfully walk past strangers? Each was like a pebble scattered carelessly and haphazardly on a forlorn stretch of land, whence chaos and uncertainty laced with indifference abound.

Speaking to them was farfetched as well. Consider two options: She can talk, with her words mere ideas flying out half formed, ragged repartee punctuated with strewn confessions and pronouncements. Or, she can always voice them in her mind, a plane of white paper imagined where she had the time and place to shape what she said. But of all the options registering through her mind, she chose one: silence. It was easier to say nothing at all.

And so with this affinity for solitary silence, she found the night comforting. Not dark. Not rigid. Not cold. Not lonely. But calming.

It was getting colder. Heaving a deep sigh, this lone figure rose to her feet slowly and raised her head in challenging confidence. She knew if she were gone any longer, her best friend would call the world to search for her. _Typical Misao_ , she had voiced in her head. _Maybe I should head back now._

And soon after, a smile played across her lips….


	2. Chapter 1: In His Arms

**Burned in Memories**

 **Chapter 1**

 **In His Arms**

 **By Pinay Tiger**

* * *

The dawning of brilliant stars scattered across a blanket of black and ugly, gray clouds allowed the moon a small sliver of white to shine on Kaoru. She had been walking on a stretch of green for some time, her feet steadily swishing through the grass.

The pitter-patter of the skies' tears pierced through the night's silence. Kaoru's slow trudge across the lawn didn't help her from getting wet. The rain on any other day would have irritated the crap out of her. Leaving the rain behind was one of the perks of ditching Seattle, she momentarily ruminated. Then, her mind fluttered to something else. She stopped. She could've continued her broken trek across the sea of green, lumbering just as impatiently and just as swiftly as she should have, but thought against it. She looked down at her shoes. The laces tattered. The brown leather broken and lined. Damn. Nothing remained the way it should.

The thunder was trumpeting through the heavens, and the rain poured harder. Kaoru bowed her head and closed her sapphire eyes. Standing there, her mind ran freely. She remembered the first time she saw him-a bundle of red hair, soft amber eyes. And then the intensity of his stare…. She remembered the first time he touched her, his hands brushing feathery kisses to her creamy flesh. A beautiful demon, she once told herself.

Kaoru couldn't hear him coming, but knew better. He didn't speak when he approached; yet, a dreadful silence fell, a silence which the creeping paralysis of terror gripped her. Yes, he was her third shadow, and in that awareness, she found comfort. That in itself sent an arousing shiver throughout her body, heating her skin. He was already there, and in her realization was a simple rhythm, a jolt, of muscles contracting. She opened her eyes, and tawny pools flicked to her sodden figure. He gave her a questioning glance; she smiled at him knowingly.

"It's getting cold," he tenderly announced, sidestepping to face her.

"I know," she affectionately smiled. "And what about you? Aren't you cold?"

"No."

Kaoru raised a delicate hand and brushed back loose strays of wet hair. "Why are you out here?"

"Nothing…" he beamed.

"Kenshin?"

"I," he clarified, closing the distance between himself and Kaoru, "was worried about you." He looped his arms around Kaoru's waist and hugged her close. It felt like an eternity condemned to damnation without her with him.

"Oh?" He gave her a mock glare after hearing the insensate tone drip from her voice. He did his best to scowl frighteningly. Kaoru stuck her tongue out as his hardened gaze turned to childlike mirth and amusement. "You're so weird," she chided teasingly.

It was an instant attraction-Kaoru's blue eyes had locked on Kenshin's cool, golden gaze, and then time stood still.

His fingers brushed delicately down the long, narrow length of her back, nearly resting on her bottom. Before, she thought, she would've never allowed any man to touch her the way he did. Nor could she imagine anyone else but Kenshin touching her. She never questioned the ease with which she succumbed to the intimacy of his touch. He eased his head down and rested his forehead against hers. A small wisp of raven's-wing hair tickled his beautiful features. Smiling, he brushed it aside. "Did I ever tell you your hair was so beautiful?" he asked with feigned naivety.

"Let me see," she started, burying her hands in his crimson hair. "About a million times? You practically say it on a daily basis."

"Maybe because it's true?"

"You're such an idiot," she whispered.

Kaoru was such a tease no matter what, her persona constantly adding radiance and brilliance wherever she stood. And out of bemused curiosity for her sudden small outburst, an eyebrow arched. "But you're in love with this idiot," he cocked his head to the side. And there was that adorable, gentle smile again, the one Kaoru knew she always melted for.

"I know," she purred.

"Come, the rain's getting worse."

* * *

The drone of the television buzzed and hummed through the condominium. There was only a dangling figure with limbs spread across the leather sofa occupied in the usually bustling home. Just a while ago, Misao found her belly grumbling for food and rummaged through the refrigerator. After feeling that her stomach was indeed sated with junk food, she sat back down on the plush leather sofa with a sigh of repletion, sleep enfolding her. What better way to start off a night?

Tap, tap, tap.

The sound of knocking at the door went unnoticed for a brief period. Misao's sleeping figure registered the unwanted tapping, and the disgruntled girl responded with an inarticulate mutter. She turned her body on her side with a twinge of irking discomfort. And so she couldn't sleep. Sitting up resignedly, her slowly fluttering jade eyes welcomed full night. The seemingly impenetrable darkness gave way before her eyes adjusted to her accustomed vision. Soon enough, she was able to make out the shapes of simple furniture-the contour of a small dinette; the protruding shadows of many stools; the small coffee table before her. Her gaze was averted to the window-to the light soft and welcoming, the milky illumination of both starlight and the moon.

"The door's open," Misao screeched.

The taping at the door continued. "Come on, can't you hear me? I said: the door is open!" she grumbled. Really now, wasn't screaming at the top of your lungs for the first time enough to get your message through? In this case, unfortunately, it wasn't.

"I heard you the first two times, Ms. Grumpy," Kaoru said as she stepped inside the condo, smiling. "You should lock the doors, Misao. I could've been a burglar or something."

The younger woman turned her head with the care of experience to look at Kaoru's face. She practically rolled her eyes in annoyance at her friend's remark. Why lock the doors when it was too much trouble? It always started in the same fashion: get up and off the couch, then trudge miserably across a distance of-for who knew how long?-and then end in going back to where you were initially situated. It was time wasted if you asked Misao. She wriggled into a more comfortable position, turning her back to her best friend. "Nah, I knew you were coming back. Plus you left your keys on the table." She rolled to her side and peered over the leather sofa. "Wanna finish watching this movie with me? You've been gone for a few hours again…."

Kaoru slipped her muddy shoes off hesitantly, and then looked to the TV in front of her. What she wanted in fact was a calm night to ease her stress away. "I don't know; what are you watching?"

"Some Western. It was kinda interesting in the beginning, and then I just dozed off a bit. Then you happened by." A western? Of all the things the little weasel could've chosen, it had to be a western.

"I'm feeling really tired right now," Kaoru mused to herself. "So maybe I should go to bed."

"Come on, it's still early!" Misao leaned over the edge of the couch and grabbed the remote off the table. The hum of a car pulling up to the driveway caught Misao's ears. "I've called over some friends-" The doorbell rang. "And here they are," she jumped, rushing to the door without pause.

Kaoru rolled her eyes when "Aoshi, you're here!" left her best friend's tongue. It was bad enough that she had time to reenergize her, well, energy. That meant there would be more noise, more bouncing and running around the house, and more of the classic, "Aoshi, I love you!"

Drooping dejectedly, Kaoru walked to the couch slumping into it. The whirr of laughter filled the room. And then a snort. A tall and brooding shadow cascaded over the tired Kaoru. She knew damn well who it was, too.

"Hey, Missy. Long time, no see!" Sanosuke loomed over her and ruffled her bangs as if she were a child.

"Sano," she growled. "Stop that."

A huge grin graced Sano's lips. Grating on her nerves became something he had come to love. It gave him something better to do than sit around whenever Misao and Aoshi were together. "So," he started, "what's this I hear about you and Kenshin? Misao and Megumi told me all about it! I never knew you would hook up with someone this quick! I never really figured Kenshin had the balls to ask you out."

"You mean you never knew?" He took the seat next to her and shook his head in reply. "Didn't he ever tell you?"

"Didn't bother," he shrugged. "But I kinda knew all would end well. He's crazy for you, you know that?"

Kaoru smiled. "He is?"

"Stop acting innocent. I know you better than that."

She laughed sarcastically. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure," Sano snickered. A comfortable silence blanketed the two, and Misao marched towards them dragging a silent Aoshi with her. From the looks of it, Aoshi wasn't too proud to be dragged a full fifteen feet by someone nearly half his height! Now that was an odd thing to witness, to say the least. In his kendo classes, you give Aoshi a couple of swords, he's practically undefeatable; you place Misao in front of him, and you have him eating from the palm of her hand. It just goes to show you that Misao's unique ability to be weird can just about rub off on practically anyone. "How does that guy stand her? She's one of the most annoying people on earth."

Crude words to say when Misao was around. "I can hear you, bird head! Stop acting like I'm some inanimate lump on the ground. I'm amazed Megumi puts up with your shit!" Misao countered.

"I think he chose her because of her spunk," Kaoru whispered into Sano's ear.

"Kaoru! I can hear you, too! Gosh, stop acting like I'm invisible."

"Maybe. But that's still not good enough for me," Sano responded.

She laughed. "They're good together. I mean he's so darn quiet and Misao's…bubbly?"

"I guess, if that's how you want to say things are between the two of them," he replied. "Hey, Misao. Pop in a movie. My butt's hurting just sitting around." He was already lazy as it is, and to have to say that sitting around doing completely nothing hurt may have been the worst use of a hyperbole to ever escape Sano's mouth.

The young girl turned her head and stuck her tongue out. "Make yourself useful and do it yourself! Can't you see I'm busy here?" She pushed Aoshi to the couch, and the tall stoic man let her. His ice blue eyes flicked to a bouncy Misao and a small smile crept on his profile.

"Yeah, yeah," Sano griped standing up. Finally, he lost a battle to Misao. Sure enough, this would be the first time, and most likely, the last -

Tap, tap, tap. Oh gosh, the knocking at the door _was_ annoying and Kaoru further understood why Misao had yelled at her earlier. "It's open," she bellowed. "Just come in." It fell silent, and then the tapping continued. She sighed, finally coming to terms that if she weren't the one to get to it, no one would. "Coming," she chirped.

Kaoru rushed to the sound of pounding on wood, her long tresses of ebony fluttering behind her. "Who is it?" she asked before proceeding to open. No one answered, and she frowned. She took time to crack the door open enough so that her gaze scanned through it wearily. Nothing.

"Was I supposed to announce my name?" came a cool, rich voice. Warm honey eyes greeted her. "I didn't really want to disturb you guys at this hour, especially with Misao's small get-together."

"Oh, _Kenshin_! No, it's fine. Everyone's inside ready for a movie," she said moving aside, opening the door wider to allow him entrance. "Want to come in?"

He shook his head. "I'm not one for movies at this hour. It's time wasted if you ask me. I came by to see what you were up to." He traced the span of her hair with his eyes as she turned for the door and slowly shut it with a definite snap. As her sapphire eyes beamed to him, he presented half a dozen red roses to her. "I bought these for you," he smiled.

Lost in senses, her eyes traced the natural red velvet and silkiness of their petals. Damn, he was good when it came to taking her breath away. A little flick of his wrist, a small smile upon his face, and immediately he had her melting. She was at a loss of words, until she said, "Kenshin, you didn't have to."

His eyes sparked amber. "But I wanted to," he clarified without pause. "Remember the first time I gave you flowers?" She threw her head back, her eyes closing momentarily. He smiled; then he said, "Don't hurt yourself thinking too much." A slight pause. "And, please don't throw them away like you did before," he teased.

Her eyes widened, and that oh-so-Kaoru flare sparkled in the depths of her blue jewels. "Now why in the world would I do something like that? Sure, I may have done that on one occasion when you snooped into my bedroom through my window just to give me those flowers!" she countered lightly, throwing an accusing finger at him. "And that didn't even explain why you waited until morning to actually give them to me! You stayed there the whole night,"-she took a purposeful step towards him-"and watched me sleep! You watched me sleep! In my own room!"-another step was taken towards him–"and don't you ever blame me for calling you a _pervert_ , because, well, it's straight out true!" She blushed soon after seeing the amused expression mask his eyes.

"But you liked it," he smiled. "You cannot deny that my presence was welcoming. I am sure you would have wanted me there for many reasons," he trailed off.

She was mentally slapping herself now. But hey, that was part of the charm of Himura Kenshin!

She stepped into him and took the flowers from his arms gingerly, sliding a free hand up the length of his bare arm. "They're so lovely. Thanks." He nodded his gratitude and watched her delicately place the flowers on the doormat. She returned to him, wrapping her arms about his neck as a small sound of glee left her lips.

"I take it that you're happy," he crooned, leaning her against the side of her condo wall. "Those roses were a pain to get, even at this hour."

"Then why did you go through the trouble?" she asked, eyes searching his.

He shrugged. "It wasn't any trouble. I just wanted to do something nice for you." He leaned over her bracing his arms on either side of her body, his amber eyes glowing eerily in the darkness. Kaoru took a hand to touch his copper hair, and then her fingers stroked down the smooth planes of his beautiful face to trace his jaw. He seized her hand apprehensively and brought her palm to his lips. "I've been missing how you taste," he huskily breathed.

Kaoru watched his eyes close and slowly open. He made no move to further touch her. The postponement brought an agonizingly wondrous tension to coil from the pit of her stomach. Looking into her eyes, he instinctively brought his lips to hers, locking on to her mouth with a kiss of honeyed sweetness. She responded hungrily, entwining her hands in his mass of red hair. They were like this in each other's arms for several minutes until Megumi happened by them.

"You know," she coughed, "it's really improper to show public displays of affection. Get a room." She eyed the two wryly and Kenshin leapt a good few feet from Kaoru.

"M-megumi, what are you doing here?" Kaoru asked shyly.

"Don't 'Megumi' me, you raccoon. You both should go somewhere more private," she expostulated brushing between the two. "Seriously, who makes out in front of their house? Pretty childish if you asked me," she seethed bitterly.

Kaoru felt her cheeks get hot and thanked the dark night for hiding the different shades of crimson staining her face. She would've been better off making out in front of Misao, even with her bouncing around, hooting and hollering, "Go Kaoru, go!"

She watched the older woman walk with confidence into the home and shut the door hard soon after. Kenshin again stepped into her.

"Kaoru." He smiled, disregarding that Megumi had interrupted their previous encounter. He brushed a finger over her lips. Her breath was speeding again; her blood ran hot. Sapphire eyes locked to amber, and Kenshin's finger traced the silhouette of her bottom lip.

Even under the intensity of his longing and hungry gaze, Kaoru steeled herself from profusely blushing. And then she took in his finger with her mouth. It was enough to remind Kenshin of the symbolic promise her touch had, until he couldn't control his blooming desire and traced the other hand across the hollow of her neck.

Placing her chin between his thumb and forefinger gingerly, his breathing husky and shaky, Kenshin took her mouth with his own gently. Kaoru's linking of her hands behind his neck was encouragement enough for Kenshin to get lost in all sense.


	3. Chapter 2: Yahiko's Arrival

**Burned in Memories**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Yahiko's Arrival**

 **By Pinay Tiger**

* * *

"Aoshi," Misao prompted, "why don't you ever give me any flowers?" It was an artless question. But surely, it was enough to get something out of the usually quiet Aoshi. He didn't say anything to save himself from her. There was no time to have her blabbing about their relationship, only to have grounds met with how she wanted things to be. He quirked an eyebrow, his eyes searching hers. What exactly did she want from him, anyway - or at least, what kind of answer? He could've told her that materialistic value wasn't an important matter when it came to love. But nothing of the sort came to mind and he opened his mouth to reply.

Nothing came out.

Misao pouted, and Aoshi glanced at her under hooded eyes, smiling.

"Well, what is it?" she beckoned. He blushed, but only because her reaction to his silence was laced with inarticulate rage and disappointment. _Just like Misao_ , he admonished lightly from within. "Come on, answer the question," she pressed, suddenly straddling his lap. "I won't get mad at you if you say that you're afraid to show your affection. I just want to know."

His shade of discomfiture stained brighter, and she smiled after seeing his embarrassment. She squeaked her amusement and locked her arms about his neck. "Never mind, you don't have to answer that. I'll let you off the hook this once; but don't expect me to be nice next time around. I want flowers! Big, red, sweet flowers! And I want a big box of chocolates and an even bigger box of cookies!"

He planted large hands on either side of her petite waist and pulled her away from him to look her fully in the eyes. "Flowers never appealed to me as something capable of bringing joy to your face. They're simple objects."

Misao blushed furiously and averted her gaze to the window. Aoshi brought a hand to touch her cheek, and then tenderly hugged her to his chest. In response, Misao wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder. "Flowers are always nice," she whispered. "But whatever you throw at me can be just as good." His caressing touch impelled sleep to surround her. She unwrapped a hand to snake up the length of his arm, stopping its trek to fist in the material at the hem of his navy blue shirt. He kneaded at her skin lovingly and sighed out of contentment.

Before he could envelope himself in his own dream world, Kaoru crept silently into the apartment. Aoshi's leveled gaze tracked her movement across the living room floor. She tried being quiet upon entry, but the squeaking of her shoes squawked loudly. She abruptly felt the hard stare of his gaze and turned to meet ice blue eyes. "Good evening," she smiled.

"Hello," he said. "Please, have a seat." She knew what came next, what came after those four little words: a lecture. Absentmindedly, she mentally wrote out a list of ways to evade him, but to no avail failed to do so. She simply smiled and slipped out of her shoes, stalking to a leather recliner adjacent to where he and Misao sat. "Since I've moved in," he started, "I find you constantly coming home at odd hours. Funny that; you spend all your time with Kenshin. Why not live with him?"

Kaoru stiffened inelegantly. Was he crazy? What kind of question was that? To ask someone if she wanted her boyfriend to live with her? She'd be in heaven waking up to Kenshin everyday….

She tried methodically to elude his question at hand, tossing at him: "How long has Misao been asleep?"

"Come now, Kaoru. Answer my question," he incited. "Quite frankly, I've never known you as the type to beat around the bush."

Even in the pitch darkness of the room, Aoshi could point out the mask of contemplation on Kaoru's features. Oh, was she that readable? "It's really nothing big," she started, slumping into the recliner. He was giving her a stern look, one that warned her lying was never a good thing. And if she was going to lie, she might as well have come up with something better to start off her conversation. Not that she had anything better to say…. She sighed; Aoshi adjusted himself into a more comfortable position, being careful not to rouse the sleeping Misao. "The thought never came to my mind, actually," she reluctantly exuded. "I don't even think he'd consider it. He'd probably feel I was taking our relationship up a notch, without truly understanding any motif I'd have for asking him to live with me."

"Has he considered it?" came the curt question.

"I don't know." An exasperated sigh. Kaoru sat up straight to watch her best friend's breathing quicken slightly. "I'm scared he'd refuse me."

"He wouldn't," Aoshi reassured. "He is quite fond of you."

Kaoru brought her slender legs off the ground and hugged them to herself. She really wasn't in the mood to chart over her plans on having Kenshin move in with her just yet. She sighed. "I'm going off to bed, it's really late."

"Fair enough."

She stood, slipping her high raised ponytail loose. "Night." And then a distinct snap of her door indicated her absence. Aoshi turned his attention to a snoring Misao and brushed a stray lock of hair from her placid face.

* * *

Even in the waking moments of the morning, Kaoru found herself dreaming things she found too real. She could've sworn - that even in her dreams - she smelt something burning. Funny that - if ever there was a situation where something was burning, Kaoru would have been behind it. She was no good when it came to the culinary arts. Even cutting vegetables proved a difficult task that ended in disaster.

When one dreary eye opened to meet the warm blinding light of the sun, a small cloud of gray smoke seeping from the cracks of the door caught her attention. Her first gut instinct, aside from her mind screaming to call the fire department, was to run out there and see the cause to all of this.

She bolted out the door, the thickness of this evil fog becoming more apparent. She frowned at the thought of the fire detector's inability to sound out danger whenever smoke suffocated the condo. "That thing deserves a battery change anyways," she snarled aloud. "Stupid smoke. Stupid smoke detectors. Stupid whoever flamed the kitchen this early in the morning!" She set her jaw tight, her eyes scanning for someone to yell at. "Misao! Where are you?"

A hoarse coughing sliced through the thickening blanket of gray. "What? I'm here; no need to be mad so darn early!" A perky and bouncy Misao came springing out of the kitchen, her trademark braid done messily. She stretched her arms towards Kaoru, presenting a smorgasbord of burnt - what were they anyway?

A burnt and crusty egg?

Kaoru's nose wrinkled in distaste. "Uh…."

"What? It's breakfast!"

"I didn't even know pancakes could be that color!" she boiled. "And what did you do to the house? Everything's all hazy. Why don't you just save me the trouble and burn everything down?" Kaoru's arms were flailing wildly. "And while you're at that, take me, turn me upside down, and remind me why we ever lived with each other! Maybe that way, I can clearly understand things better."

"Aw, come on. You must try it! I thought it would be nice for a change to cook once, considering that you like to sleep in. I thought it would have made you happy to not fuss with preparing breakfast for all of us."

"All of _us_? Who is this _us_?" Kaoru questioned.

"Well, Megumi, Sano and Kenshin said they'd be over in a bit! I told them to just come whenever they had the time and stop for some breakfast."

"And where the hell is Aoshi?" Kaoru asked, looking around in the dinginess of the room. "Where's he at?"

"I'm here," Aoshi replied, his voice as icy as ever.

Kaoru felt her heart skip several beats, jumping at the impromptu response he gave her. She turned to face him, her eyes shining anger. "Don't do that! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack or something? There are normal people on this earth who announce their presence instead of sneaking up behind others. The both of you are going to give me gray hairs, and by the time I have my own kids, I'd be looking like an old Egyptian mummy who was resurrected way back when!"

Aoshi didn't even respond, and all he did was wear that ridiculous blanked look on his face. To have Kaoru out here in the morning, screaming at the top of her lungs, to have her sweaty and yelling in less than a minute, was something as ordinary as the sun rising to chase away Night's skies, was something as ordinary as Misao's giddy banter at four o'clock in the morning.

Misao's irritating high-pitched scream broke Kaoru's staring contest with the reigning champion, Aoshi. "So, kids, you say? See Aoshi, what did I tell you? I won this bet!" She turned to Kaoru and said, "When are you due? No wait, don't answer that! That's a stupid question. So, when did you and Himura actually get it on?"

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Misao," she growled, "I am not pregnant! I am not having kids anytime soon. And Kenshin and me never got _it_ on! Understand?" she ended, powerfully sending her foot down to ground the carpet. Maybe stomping her foot too quickly to the floor was something she should've considered before the pain registered to her mind. With the itching to grab her foot and soothe it senseless, she mentally attacked at herself. It was too early to start bickering with her roommates.

"Sorry guys," she finally said after a moment of silence. "I'm just not feeling good today. There's, something… that feels different. I thought there was something important about this day."

All Aoshi and Misao did was look at her skeptically, both shrugging their shoulders casually as nothing of importance came to their thoughts.

"You must be on your-"

"Misao!" Kaoru interrupted. "No. Please, just - stop. You've had too many pancakes, maybe. All that damn sugar and syrup must have gotten to your head. It's nearly noon, and you're already up and ready to wreak havoc."

The younger girl grinned. Proud to show her ability to cause stress and annoyance so early in the day. Kaoru shook her head melodramatically.

"Here." Kaoru sidestepped to Misao and took the plate from her tiny hands. "You go get a mop and clean up whatever mess you left in the kitchen," she said placing the platter down on the coffee table. "I'll finish breakfast," she beamed, throwing two thumbs up to Misao and Aoshi. "Everything will be ok!"

The tall man gave her a wry look. "You. Cook. No." His tone was so deadpan, that it irked the crap out of Kaoru.

And oh, no! He was in for a smack down. He could have sworn he saw long, narrow pointy teeth when she opened her mouth to attack at him. What he needed to do was get his sorry butt up and out of the room before the volcano blew its top.

" _No_?" she asked in a mock tone. Now - there was no room for escape. Once you got her started, you were better off having someone next to you to pick up the pieces.

She grabbed the burnt egg off the table, readily awaiting Aoshi to say one more word, just one more squeak. Her eyes were practically glittering a sign that read, "Move. Say something. I dare you."

"I don't want to be poisoned early in life-" A blinding flash of black stopped him mid-sentence.

"Here, then!" She shoved the egg right into his mouth. "Hope you like what Misao makes! Must be oh-so-better than the crap I splurge onto your plates!"

"Nghh," was all that she got from the surprised Aoshi. Kaoru turned on her heel and trudged off, taking one menacing step after another. Maybe that was enough to get her message out. Lucky for him he had all his limbs attached, especially his - well…. He was just lucky.

Kaoru was last seen with her hair swishing to and fro as she vanished into the kitchen. They did hear fragments of her sharp rant, from things of "stupid selfish people who don't have a taste for decent food, and "idiot best friends and their lovers," to "I'll show them!"

The thick, wet yellow of the egg dropped sloppily from Aoshi's face to the carpet. Misao stifled a laugh. She cackled like rancid rabid hyena, falling to the leather recliner. She kept at it for some time until her side hurt. "I'm so sorry, Aoshi. You shoulda seen the look on your face! I never thought you'd have to feel the wrath of Kaoru!"

Aoshi gritted his teeth. "This is truly embarrassing…"

The door to the condo creaked open; light as bright as white snow entered the room. Kenshin popped his head in, a smile on his face. "And so it seems. What's this, Aoshi? Kaoru burnt the food again?"

"No!" Kaoru's voice stormed from behind. "The idiot weasel was the one who burnt the eggs. Aoshi was just so happy to eat them! He forgot any sense of etiquette and delved into his breakfast like some hungry bastard wolf! Having him eat _my_ food would have _shamed_ Misao. In fact, she did such a good job cooking that all of the food that was intended to feed all of us went down his pie hole as if it were water!" Her nostrils were flaring as she appeared in the hallway. And by gosh, she was a sight to see-sweaty and passionately fuming anger from her ears. Kenshin's eyebrows rose out of amusement; this was by far the highlight of his day.

Kaoru wanted to slug the coy look off Kenshin's face. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Don't you even dare say a word, Kenshin!"

 _God, she's such a handful_. Kenshin nearly rolled his eyes, but thought against it. Leaning casually on the door, he brushed a hand through his copper bangs. "There are bagels in the car, if you're hungry, Misao. Aoshi," he then prompted, "maybe you should clean up." He chuckled as the taller man marched for the bathroom.

"Can I take the car around for a spin while I'm in there?" Misao asked as Kenshin gave her his keys.

"Be my guest," he smiled.

"Ok, thank you very much! You rock, Himura!" she sang, brushing past him out of the door.

Amber eyes flicked to Kaoru who was still tempered, her face a stern warning and reminder of the damage she was capable of inflicting. His steely gold gaze darted up and down Kaoru from her head to toes. She was getting annoyed again. "Coffee?" she asked.

He presented his acquiesce with a nod and an upturned curve of his lips.

Coffee was made and drunk with appreciation, Kenshin mentally thanking the gods that Kaoru was indeed proficient in making something of decent taste. Even though it was somewhat chalky, and bolder than it should have been, he was giving her props for her attempts.

"So," Kenshin started, "you seem confused about this day." He padded towards the sofa Kaoru sat on, his eyes never leaving hers. "Don't tell me you forgot." He frowned as she chewed on her bottom lip to idly think things through.

"Um, is it Sano and Megumi's anniversary?"

"No."

"How about: Aoshi's birthday?"

Kenshin sighed. Hands resting on his hips, he rocked on the balls of his feet. Kaoru did her best to recall the importance of this day. He clarified softly, "It's already noon, sweet. Yahiko has been at the airport for an hour. I thought you were going to get him. But unfortunately-"

"That's _today_?" she screamed, shooting up. "K-Kenshin? That's today?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Oh my god, oh my god! I totally forgot about that brat!" She took the palm of her hand and drove it forcefully into the couch. "No wonder I was so damn moody! I totally forgot Father was sending him over for a week! And why? Just so he 'can spend quality time with his big sister!' This is going to be hell…."

"Kaoru," Kenshin voiced.

"No! Don't try to calm me down! I know exactly what you're going to say!"

He stepped toward her, leaning in as he took her hands. In a quick fluid motion, he brusquely pulled Kaoru into him, the wind suddenly leaving her. He took a hand, sending it to rest at her nape, his fingers brushing sensuously there. "We'll go and get Yahiko, together."

"I can do it alone, thank you!" she snapped.

"Kaoru, don't look away," he commanded. She refused to meet his gaze. Kenshin brought his mouth to hers. But what followed didn't deserve the name of a kiss, but, rather, that of a tender and innocent peck. Kaoru's reluctance and anger died, dissolved by Kenshin's gentle touch. Gingerly at first, his lips brushed and tickled hers. Kaoru drew in a long inhalation of air after breaking their contact, bringing her forehead to rest against his chest. "Kenshin, you're such a jerk."

He smiled. "I'll have Misao bring my car around." He let Kaoru go and turned for the door.

* * *

Kenshin remained in his sleek black car, waiting for Kaoru to fetch her younger brother, Yahiko. After the incessant battle of trying to have Kenshin come out with her to introduce him to said brat, he had brushed off Kaoru's many reasons why tagging along would be necessary. And with her chin rising defiantly, Kaoru composed her anger and stomped off into the terminal, waiting for Yahiko to come bounding out happy to see her.

But, what greeted her was a grumpy, sleepy child. He was such a sight to see, lugging his large bags around, his head bowed down. Kaoru wondered if he had a good flight into San Diego.

"So," she started, "I can't believe you're here Yahiko! We're finally spending time together after so long! I promise you, this will be the best spring break ever" Her voice was so fake, so artificial, and Yahiko glared at her.

"Stop pretending," he seethed. "I know you're only being nice because you have to be. I didn't want to come here. I didn't want to waste my time with you. You can probably fool Father with that attitude. Well, it ain't gonna work with me, you ugly old hag!"

"What was that?"

"You heard me!" he countered, dropping his luggage to the white linoleum floor. "I came here just because Father wanted me to! And that does not mean we're the best of friends."

"You know what," she sneered, taking her arms to grab at his shirt, gruffly yanking him forward. "I'll see to it that you have a _great_ time! _YAHIKO_!"

"Shut up, you ugly!"

"Brat!"


	4. Chapter 3: Brotherly Love

**Burned In Memories**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Brotherly Love**

 **By PinayTiger**

* * *

Kenshin glanced at the approaching figures, amazed at the youth that was Yahiko, Kaoru's younger brother. The redhead waited patiently in Terminal Two's short-term parking at Lindbergh Field, thankful he chose the holiest of all lots to park. The most ridiculous of things about international airports were the many overpriced goods. Kenshin had felt Kaoru's irritation grow since their trek to the airport, and the usually sleep-deprived man settled for drinking coffee late into the afternoon. A cup of vanilla latte from Starbuck's cost eight bucks…. Parking was triple the price of his coffee. He couldn't win it all, and sighed, waiting for the two to greet him.

He accepted that Kaoru would take her sweet time in gathering her seemingly unwanted guest. She was almost hesitant to greet her little brother, speculating whether her welcome would be warm and inviting. But instead of affection, Kaoru found her hands dripping with Yahiko's snide remarks, the words a slimy, wet, and gross collection of his preteen drollness. Not even four minutes into their encounter, and the runt bickered about how old she was, and how she still wasn't married.

"You do know they have sites for single women, don't you?" Kaoru didn't know whether to fall face forward on the hard, gray cement or chuck Yahiko's morbidly obese carryon bag full throttle at him. "I've developed my computer skills pretty well. I can understand how big of an obstacle dating can be. But I can at least lend my expertise on the internet for charity. We can start by creating a Tinder profile."

 _Charity he says? Better yet, expertise… why, I ought to shove that stupid shinai of his up his_ -"You win, Yahiko! I've been meaning to tell you something!" Kaoru tried hard to quench her sweltering desire to slug Yahiko. "There is someone-in fact-that I've been seeing!" Kaoru redirected her gaze from the cracked sidewalks, to his surprised look.

"W-what do you mean you've been seeing someone?" Kaoru was shocked to see her younger brother's eyes fill with an emotion not typically worn on the child. Hurt and resentment washed over the boy. Being left out with no knowledge of Kaoru's present life and current circumstances meant she would not be going back home to Seattle.

"I've been seeing someone for a few months now, Yahiko. You're going to love him."

Yahiko bit his lip in agitation. "So what?"

"What do you mean, _so what_?" Kaoru jabbed her foot into the ground as if to make a point. "You do know that men typically get better with age, right? In this case, you're spoiling so fast that not even the sun will make you taste better when your raw hide dries out."

Yahiko grunted in distaste. He had to admit, she was getting wittier. "You're never going back, are you?"

"What's it to you? I am eighteen years old; and last that I checked, I am more than capable of living my life! Remember, I coulda sworn you were the brat who marched up to my room before I left, claiming it as yours. You wanted me gone! "

He twitched at the statement. He deserved it. Their childhood (or at least what he considered it to be) never amounted to the cultural myth of the true American family: happy-obedient-little-saps-who-droned-over-the-television-set-while-mom-and-pops-set-an-amazing-dinner-together-harmoniously. She was seventeen when she moved out, and Yahiko turned 10 before finding out about her voyage to some foreign place called "college". It was heartbreaking to know that his family would lose another member.

He lost people in the past, very important ones….

"Just try to remember, I am only here because of Father's wishes, and I am not here to be your friend."

Kaoru felt a vein twitch on her forehead, and made to reach for the boy's black, spiky hair. A yank or two wouldn't hurt; she promised to leave him intact. Instead, she mentally chained and harnessed the aggravated jaws of her arms, and smiled, knowing they were heading back to Kenshin.

Yahiko did not want to admit that he was more than thrilled to meet this "someone"; he just wasn't ready to admit defeat to Kaoru argumentatively on the first day of being with her. Though Kaoru stood a foot taller, and significantly older, she still held high regards for the boy as if he was many years older. The downfall to Yahiko was his immense pride, and his hate of being looked as weak or inexperienced.

With a newfound affinity for a lack of tact and a sharp tongue, he proceeded to the parking lot behind Kaoru. Waiting to see this man. Waiting to let him know he's probably not good enough for his perfect sister-but he would never tell her that, that she was perfect. Waiting to break them apart if he disapproved.

Kenshin sat on the hood of his car, dazedly sipping the hot contents of his overly priced vanilla latte. He watched the seagulls glide across the vast blue skies and the wind melodiously whizzing through the rivers of green and jade palm trees. It was getting hotter in the day, and Kenshin wondered about taking Kaoru's younger brother to the beach. A thought that nagged in the back of his mind suddenly caught his attention.

He never recalled her mentioning a sibling until last week, surprised that she even had a brother. She went several weeks without mentioning numerous miniscule details about her life. He did not dwell too much about having a need to uncover things from her past, knowing full well parts of his journey remained in shadow.

Tawny eyes flicked from the scenic background and planted seed on Kaoru's blue eyes; she drew in a long, lingering breath and shivered. How the hell does he do that? She stopped an arm's length away from Kenshin, who in turn cocked his head to the side, ignoring the young boy next to her. "You took much longer than I thought you would." The rich, glowing tone of his voice promised a punishing kiss, and she saw the impish nature in his eyes.

"It was hardly an hour," she said, tossing Yahiko's bag on the floor. "Kenshin, I'd like you to meet-" She extended a hand toward Yahiko, intending an introduction.

The youth stopped her mid-sentence: "He looks like a girlie-girl, Kaoru!" Words from an indignant, spiteful child of course….

"Yahiko, I thought we talked about this!" She hissed, bowing to face him levelly.

"I told you, already, Kaoru! I am not here to play dolls with you.!"

"Grow up, asshole!"

"What was that?"

"You sure gotta come up-" she brusquely foisted Yahiko off the ground, "-with something better than that if you plan to win a pissing match with me. Got that boy?"

Unannounced, Kenshin ambled quietly to a neighboring trashcan, tossing the paper cup away. He made a beeline to his car, opening the door graciously. "So, it's Yahiko, is it? My name is Kenshin." He smiled. "For the next several days, it would be in our best interest if we can put our differences aside. And then maybe, we can have a good time. I would definitely like to get to know you more-I haven't known about your existence up until last week."

The young boy didn't like the speech patterns of this weirdo; to him, he sounded like one of his teachers lecturing a group of insubordinate children. He tightened his jaw, gritting his teeth in vexation. Yahiko's brown eyes traced Kenshin's form; there was something odd about the way Kenshin wore his long, red hair and the way the man carried himself. The cross shaped scar on Kenshin's left cheek was the most perplexing of his features. Yahiko painted many situations in his head that may have led to the scar, but quickly dismissed such stupid ideas.

The child was then caught staring, having made no motion to enter the vehicle. Kenshin's smile suddenly changed, ever the slightest, and the kid could not hold his gaze levelly with the older man's.

Where was the spunky preteen now? The kid assented to the redhead's proffered gesture, dragging his bags behind, before dropping them. "I'm gonna keep watch on you," he exchanged to Kenshin, closing the car door with a loud, resonating clank.

Kenshin smiled. "So, loving brother, he is!" He sidestepped to Kaoru, kicking the fat carryon bag to the side. "And who would've thought he was related to you…." he mused, sliding and slinking his arms around Kaoru's waist, walking up from behind.

"Mmm, I don't know," she reached above, hands finding a temporary pedestal on Kenshin's head, combing through his copper hair. "He's very… uppity today? I think that's the word. He's always been a brat, but I think he's intimidated by you." She turned to face Kenshin; he smiled at her, but kept his concentration on her lips. "Kenshin?"

"Hmm?"

"What is it?"

"You," he smiled, leaving an innocent peck on her lips. Kaoru wanted to deepen the kiss, but Kenshin pulled back slowly. "We're still in public, remember? Last time, Megumi almost poisoned us. We should get going…"

She nodded and slumped in the car, her cheeks burning. That feeling that pit in the base of her stomach whenever he was around-whenever he kissed her-left her with goose flesh. The kid in the back narrowed his eyes in distaste, "Way to go, making out in public…."

He was barely loud enough for Kaoru to hear, but Kenshin adjusted his rearview mirror so his gaze met with the young boy's. Yahiko instantly sat up, arms folded over his chest as if to ward of the intruding gaze of amber eyes. He manned up, mentally coaxing himself, and met Kenshin's stare; the redhead smiled, and shook his head. "Yahiko, are you hungry?"

"What do you think? I've been on two flights today, and had a 2 hour lapse in Portland. Of course I'm hungry."

"You know what, I am pretty hungry myself." Kenshin forced the key into the ignition of his car, the beast purring to life, "I am most certain a fine young gentleman such as yourself has a rather large appetite. Have you spent time in this city before?" It peeved Yahiko that Kenshin managed to drive yet have his gaze still fixed on him. But it was also different that Kaoru's suitor was very polite, very respectful. This Kenshin guy couldn't be too bad, now could he?

"Umm, no," Yahiko sighed. "I've never really been outside of the Seattle area."

"Is that so?" Kenshin averted his gaze from the rearview mirror, and shifted the gearing, blindingly buzzing passed sloths on the street. They approached a stop light, and he signaled to make a left on the corner of Harbor Drive and Grape Street. "Well, for starters, we have SeaWorld. If that seems too childish for you, we're a couple hours away from Magic Mountain, and Disneyland. I'm sure there are a few things you want to do; places to see maybe?"

"I've never been on a rollercoaster before!" Happy, high pitch banter.

"When do you have to fly back home?" Kenshin flicked his right blinker, merging on I-5 North.

"A little under a week. I think Father wants me home on Sunday so we can focus on my studies." Yahiko was amazed with how many palm trees speckled the embankments of the black urban river. "It's so sunny here." He shyly smiled. "It's different…."

"Yahiko," Kaoru breathed almost silently, "how is Father?"

"He's good. He misses you like crazy!"

She pouted. "I'm sorry. I know my leaving caused some heartache."

"I've advanced on my swordsmanship…." Yahiko added as an addendum.

Kaoru shot him an astonished look, and almost smacked Kenshin with her flailing arms. "You started practicing with a _sword_?"

"No-he's still got me using that stupid wooden toy. Tried graduating me to a bokken, but I refused many times over."

"What's wrong with a _bokken_?" Her nostrils were flaring again. Kenshin wondered if Kaoru was on her monthly gift; maybe Mother Nature was extremely gracious with her red magic. "I use a bokken."

"And you're still weak, then. That stuff is for kids, for babies."

Kenshin directed his attention to Kaoru, and knit his eyebrows in confusion. He never knew her as the girl to take up martial arts, let alone practice any form of sword style. Her next words almost drove him (and the car) off course.

"I am the _assistant master_ to Kamiya Kasshin Ryu! I am the one who started you off the right path!" That shed some light to a few things; Kenshin finally understood why she never had the softest of hands. He had asked her once, and all he got in response were sobs and wails, Kaoru frantically apologizing that she wasn't as soft as other women. He also recalled her smacking him on the head a few times after asking. The conversation about sword training died the moment those last words jeered from her pretty red, plump lips. Kaoru looked forward, leaving Yahiko alone. It hasn't been a full 2 hours, and they've had enough arguments to last a month. She read the approaching exit signs: Exit 28 for La Jolla Village Dr.

The boy who sat in the back-passenger's seat was brilliantly alert, studying the neighborhood surrounding Kenshin's black sports-car. He lost count with how many nice cars passed by; even more radiant was the sight of a blue-green ocean sensually placed beneath the sky. Yahiko could see a stretch of velvet brown which he associated as La Jolla Cove Beach from Kaoru and Kenshin's side conversation. Kenshin parked the car, and the redhead was already out the car, opening Kaoru's door.

"I hope you enjoy seafood, Yahiko," Kenshin beamed radiantly, his voice as warm and comforting like the heat that caressed the youth as he stepped out from behind Kaoru. It was around three in the afternoon, and the sun was luminous as ever, affording tinges of orange, molten gold and burnished tangerine to hug the city. "We're going to be eating at Cody's."

Lunch was such a comforting welcome to Yahiko! Kaoru had her usual Roasted Seafood Bouillabaisse, the entrée a lush garden of delicious, seasoned, colorful shellfish. She poked at a black clam during her conversation with Kenshin, and it squirted something oozy and brown, causing her to almost yak. Kenshin smiled at her, shifting his hand that sat sleeping on his knee to Kaoru's, and affectionately traced unrecognizable shapes on her exposed flesh; he felt her shudder under his ministrations, slightly satisfied with the blush tainting her alabaster cheeks.

"It's already dead, Kaoru," his deep gold eyes flashed amusement. "I can order something else; you're more than welcome to have some of mine." Kenshin took his free hand to stab the oozing clam, banishing it to hell for making Kaoru sick to her stomach, and savored the flavor. "Silly, it's not that bad!"

Kaoru tossed his hand off her leg, and stuck her tongue out. "That's just gross!" She looked away to Yahiko, trying hard to evade Kenshin's distaste in her remonstration toward his small, private show of affection. The kid was off in his own world, shoving fry after fry into his mouth, the hamburger, cup of soup, and the Portobello Sandwich pulverized somewhere in his black hole for a stomach. "Yahiko!" she griped, "learn to chew and swallow!"

"Schwut it-" he slurred and swished words, his mouth full of food, "-en lemme eat!" Kaoru felt a piece of…something…land on her face. She reached for Kenshin's fork, who forcibly yanked the probable silver weapon away, forcing Kaoru back to her seat. She gave Kenshin a death glare, who in turn smiled, feeling a drop of sweat trail down his forehead.

Three entrees and a stuffed Yahiko later, Kenshin tossed a large bill to their waiter, advising the courteous gal to keep the change. Kenshin slid Kaoru's chair back, and looped his arm around hers, readying his company to make their pilgrimage back to the car. Yahiko grunted his dissent, and failed several times to stand. "Where to?" he asked, using his chair as a third leg.

The redhead smiled, shaking his head, wondering how such a boy existed. It was one thing having Yahiko go from hating his guts upon first meet, to openly accepting enough food to feed a starving family in less than twenty-four hours. Kenshin clasped Kaoru's hand in his, and threw over his shoulder, "Home."

The boy groaned even louder, the agonizing sound resonating so much that it put shame on California's yearly dose of earthquakes who rumbled their tyranny.

* * *

"Kenshin! This is where you live?"

"It sure is, Yahiko."

Thud, clank, yank, snap. Kenshin winced. Somewhere between the fight with the seatbelt, and the abrupt door swinging open, a piece of his car either broke off or garbed a new gash. Yahiko made a beeline to the door, amazed at the house in front of him.

"You usually see these in movies! Holy shit! This is gonna be one fucking awesome Spring Break!"

"Yahiko!" Kaoru corrected, "Watch your language!"

"Now I see why you keep this guy around! He's loaded."

"Kaoru, remember, he's just a kid, he's just a kid, he's just a kid." She was singing her mantra, calming her nerves, the jolts and spasms surging through her vein like an electric current to murder Yahiko.

The walkway was a curving shape of brown and auburn brick, the grass neatly trimmed and pristine. The corridor that crouched above the stretch of tan-russet, with its looming fingers of palm trees and banana tree greens, gave an appeal of a faraway tropical paradise. Yahiko beat the couple to the entrance, Kenshin and Kaoru taking the bags from the car. Kenshin swung the doors open to welcome his guests, and Yahiko found himself drooling.

"Kaoru, so we're staying here?" His brown eyes shone with excitement, and he rushed for the second floor.

Kaoru sighed.

"What is it?" Kenshin stalked to his glass dinette, hopping up on the clear counter, grabbing a bottle of vodka. He took a swig straight from the bottle.

"Umm," Kaoru didn't know where to start. "I know it's rather abrupt, but I'm convinced he'd have a better time here, instead of being cramped in my condo. We don't even have a spare bedroom, and Misao and Aoshi would probably feel stepped on. At least they'd have no privacy for several days."

Kenshin leaned over his folded legs, calculating her words. "I don't mind. I'd prefer you here with me." The amber in his eyes intensified and Kaoru looked away. "Of course, you can stay…." Kenshin jumped off the table, taking another gulp from the glass bottle. He tossed the empty canister into the trashcan, and undid his tight, high-rise ponytail. Somehow Kaoru didn't notice his shirt landing on the cold, bare floor of granite. The gleam of his lean, taut muscles rippled beneath his undone mane of red. "There are only two beds to use, however." He looked over his shoulder, and gave Kaoru a devious look, "I'm going to shower."

She blushed under his heated stare. "I'll show the brat which room will be his for the week, and get him situated."

Kenshin nodded his approval, and disappeared up the flight of stairs.

Yahiko came bounding down the steps. He missed Kenshin's ascent to the second level, but bumped Kaoru to the hard ground.

"Could you at least watch yourself," Kaoru rubbed her bottom, and fisted her free hand, teeth grinding down hard.

"I found what room I'm gonna be staying in! It has a PS4, and a shit load of games, and a huge chair, and a fridge with lots of soda and sweets. This. Is. Gonna. Be. Awesome."

"That's the game room, stupid!"

"I don't care! I can sleep on the floor, if I want. I'm sure your boy toy won't mind."

"FYI, brat, he is not my boy toy." Kaoru trudged to the fridge, and snatched a bottle of cold water. "Besides, go get that stupid shinai of yours and let's do some sparring. I want to see if your words hold true…."

* * *

Kenshin came bounding down the stairs after his shower, and searched for his two guests. His body adorned an overly white and overly plush bathrobe, his hair dripping sloppily. He brushed passed the sliding glass door that lead to his balcony to see Yahiko fall to his butt on the grass underneath the shelter of large queen palms. Kaoru stood above Yahiko rather magnificently, a walking stick held to her side.

"I thought you'd gotten stronger," she admonished as she wiped a stray bead of sweat from her brow.

"You _cheated_ ," Yahiko frowned.

"Get up off your butt, and give me a thousand swings…."

The child grunted. "Fack…."

Kaoru saw Kenshin smile under hooded bangs, and rushed to him affectionately. "Kid claimed your game room…."

"That's more than fine," he greeted warmly wrapping his arms around her. "You never told me your practiced swordsmanship."

Kaoru winced at that. "You never asked?" There was that intense look in his amber eyes, again, and she looked away. _I swear, sometimes his eyes are scarier than hell_ , she mentally slapped. "Yahiko seems to like you…" Nice way to evade the topic.

Kenshin noticed the derision in her voice. He let the conversation die on her lips, and hugged her closer. He drowned the background out of his senses, Yahiko's huffing and hitting of an imaginary object and the wailing of a radio on the balcony becoming silent. He embraced the welcoming scent of jasmine, and closed his eyes. This was going to be a very pleasant and very leisurely week.

"Three-hundred-forty-one." Huff, swing.

The radio's bawling turned to an emergency newscaster.

"Three-hundred-forty-two."

"Drug cartels becoming more eminent along the California and Mexican borders…"

"Three-hundred-forty-three." Yahiko paused in his swinging.

"Violence is surging, raging, rising…"

"Three-hundred-forty-four." Pause, hard, laborious breathing.

"Four decapitated bodies found in Barrio Logan linked to kidnappings from Tijuana Estuary incidents in Imperial Beach; Mexican Government baffled with the severity of killings."

Kenshin sighed heavily, but not because of Kaoru's closeness.

"Three-hundred-forty-five."


	5. Chapter 4: Complications

**Burned in Memories**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Complications**

 **By Pinay Tiger**

* * *

Kaoru woke to the morning songs of common house sparrows, the ringing and clanging of wind chimes a melody in the background welcoming another warm and gorgeous day. She tried to get up, propping her body half-assed on her elbows, but fell back sloppily on the plush bed, sighing. It's very much a sin waking up in this fashion, and she wanted to indulge in the comfort of Kenshin's bed a bit longer. Maybe fall back asleep for an hour or two. She closed her eyes, and smiled. Maybe for an eternity. And the smells of breakfast set their sensory sails to float deliciously to Kaoru's nose.

The realization that Yahiko could have been up and ready to cause hell in Kenshin's house didn't flood to her thoughts until she heard the pounding and plummeting of footsteps in the den outside Kenshin's room-the kid was already up, probably having consumed half or more of the sweets and soda from the game room's fridge. She sighed-has it literally been less than 24 hours surviving the hurricane that is Yahiko? Their first encounter after several months was rather... dare she say, murderous at one point, and then comically pleasant the next when Kenshin stepped in.

She decided to linger in such a languid state, closing her eyes as she heard the dying steps of the youth bounding downstairs.

Growing up with Yahiko had impacted her life in many ways, with more good than bad. But why did the negativity, or remnants of the not-so-good, always stand out from all the happiness? Maybe it was human nature-to dwell and hold a shadow of despair or uncertainty in the highest regards over happiness. But the city both her Father and Yahiko resided didn't help with the gloom and dreariness of how a person can feel from one day to the next.

Kaoru rolled on her side, grabbing a body pillow, cuddling and clinging to it as if it were her lifeline.

Seattle was a city she was happy leaving, finding San Diego much sunnier, much happier, and much more vibrant and full of life. The culture, the sun, the food, the sun, the plethora of things to do, and the _sun_ , were all perks of being on her own; Kenshin was just a gorgeous topping among all. She smiled. And the smell of sweet sizzled sausage and plump pancakes was enough to get her off the bed, and rush to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

But Kenshin was the sun...

By the time she danced down the stairs, the sight of Kenshin garbed in an apron that read "Kiss the cook" greeted her. Kaoru's younger counterpart sat at the table, repeatedly introducing his lips to various foods. Kenshin was a sight for sore eyes, but Yahiko and the way he ate, repulsive.

"Kid," she swatted him on the head, causing Yahiko to gag a little, "learn some manners!"

Yahiko choked and gulped down a glass of orange juice before eliciting: "Ya' know, I was doing fine with the way I ate up until you happened to smack me! Good morning to you too!"

Kenshin's back faced the two, and he smiled to himself, inwardly giggling at how childish the two were. "Good morning, Kaoru. I must fix up another batch of pancakes. It will be just a few brief moments if you don't mind."

"Take your time, Kenshin. Was there not enough to begin with? Have you eaten already?"

He spun on his heel to grab an egg from the table, and took a moment to brush a clean hand over her cheek fondly. "No." He swayed his head in the direction of the kid who was still shoving food down his wind pipe ferociously. "He's got a bigger appetite than Sano."

"I think he's a younger walking version of Sano, come to think of it..." she seethed.

"They do have some strong similarities, but that would be cutting a very fine line," Kenshin joked. "I'll have some more pancakes done in about ten minutes. Help yourself to some coffee."

And she did just that. Kaoru left her pedestal near Yahiko, took a cup of coffee walked to the sliding glass door. She could tell it was going to be a very tepid day- _Probably a good day to take the boy to the beach or something..._ -and she welcomed the cool sea breeze that smelled of seashells, sand, and salt water. Her eyes traced the palm trees that speckled Kenshin's backyard, and noticed a bunch of plywood laced through thin rope tied carelessly everywhere. Her attention immediately trained their eyes to Kenshin sliding the door from behind, the man tying his red hair up in a messy pony tail, sidestepping to her.

"Did these pieces of wood decide to commit suicide?" she drawled.

Kenshin took the coffee cup from her hands delicately, and shook his head. "No. Yahiko said he needed something to practice with, and so, he made do with tying up all these planks in various distances from each other to swing his shinai at."

"Got to admit, that's very resourceful."

"Do you want to eat out on the porch, or inside?"

Kaoru caught Kenshin's free hand as he turned to the house, and he let her pull him into her. "I wanted to hold you first. Where were you last night? I've been meaning to finally spend a night-err-I mean some time with you."

Kenshin smiled at her innocence. "I was called into work last night. You had fallen asleep on me on the couch-with Yahiko snoring up a war on the floor-and I didn't want to wake you." Kaoru plastered her forehead to Kenshin's back as her hands started tracing delicate lines on his stomach and chest. "You didn't even know I was gone after I put you in bed," he eased her thoughts, smiling as he broke the contact between them. "If you want to eat, you better come in before he gets the rest of the food. I can only make so many pancakes before an entire box runs out of mix."

Good point. As they walked in, Yahiko ran out, shinai in hand.

"What's with you? Never saw you this happy before..." Kaoru lashed, avoiding getting pummeled to the ground.

"I'll show you. I'll have you on the ground begging for truce by the end of the day. I will get my bearings straight, and work on some of my killer techniques. I, Yahiko Myojin, will defeat you." He had the biggest crooked smile on his face that Kaoru decided against telling him he was a few inches from smashing his head on the-"Ouch!"

"Kenshin said those things were used as a makeshift target to spar and swing at, not a means to reassembling your _brain_. If you want to fight me, Yahiko, I expect 1000 swings, and running say...20 laps around Kenshin's backyard." He opened his mouth to rebuke her offer. "And no arguing."

"How big is his place anyways?" the kid asked, rubbing the spot on his head that contacted wood.

Kenshin popped his head out the glass door beckoning Kaoru to come join him for breakfast, throwing at Yahiko, "A good 6 acres that ends with a stretch of private beach overlooking the rest of La Jolla, Yahiko. It's a good run. Enjoy." The kid could hear the sinister sarcasm behind those words, and sighed in defeat. Fuck it all...

The definite click of the door indicated Kenshin's presence, and Kaoru hopped atop a small bar stool. Her stomach growled for some food. Kenshin was one step ahead of her.

"20 laps around my place," he passed her some syrup when he noticed her lightning fast grip on the pancakes, "huh? Sounds like trying to incapacitate him! It hasn't even been one day!" Kenshin laughed.

"I'm not the one who said your backyard was 6 acres!" Kaoru stuck her tongue out. He beamed a crooked smile in her direction.

Before Kenshin sparked conversation a second time, he calculated his next words inwardly, Kaoru eating beside him. His glorious amber eyes flexed in a moment of curiosity, but the young adult next to him was blindsided to his shift in contemplation. Kaoru felt the hair on her neck stand on end-the same feeling you got when walking down an alley alone, knowing very well you were being stalked, or maybe that same feeling of danger (all she knew was she couldn't quite put the words together). A bewildered air settled between the two.

Kenshin's eyes burned into her, causing her to look away. But the red of her cheeks and the frown of her brow stole secrets and whispered her failure.

"Kaoru, we need to talk." She never heard that tone before-and it scared her a little. But when she looked up, she saw that smile of his. It granted her honesty. Her crippling hesitation put Kenshin on a slight edge. He used a calmer approach, and discarded initial thoughts about beating around the bush. "Why didn't you ever mention Yahiko?"

"What are you talking about, Kenshin?" She still didn't meet his gaze, partly because she knew he was going to win the staring contest and partly because she felt a twinge of guilt hurricane through her heart. Betrayal was a bitch, even if it meant keeping small secrets. But neither knew riding the same wave was one thing they had in common.

She bit into a cooked piece of bacon. "Only last week did you mention who he was..."

"I've said his name numerous times-"

"Once. On the second day we went out; and that does not eliminate the question as to why yesterday was the first day his relation to you was announced."

She bit her lip, and dropped her fork. It drowned in the sloppy, thick yellow pond on her plate. How she wanted so much to finish her eggs. "He isn't..."

"Isn't what?"

She noted how small his voice was, and how silent and pathetic she was. "He isn't really my brother."

Kenshin was quiet then. "Go on."

As if she needed permission; this was annoying. "We adopted him when he was about 6 years old. I was the only child of my father. And he had always wanted a boy from day one. Interesting how things would have been if I was non-existent, and if he had a boy. He once said, 'You better be better than any other child out there holding a bokken.' His wish was granted. But he never had the chance to experience football, or soccer, or big night outs with his guy friends. Never had a son who won a baseball game, whose friends got fat off pizza, while the fathers got fat off beer and got belligerent and competitive." She smiled then. "How conceited it is though-and more _humiliating_ -to get beat by a girl in the art of swords, and hand to hand combat. He was proud, yes, but he was also strict and very, by the book I guess. Yahiko lost his biological parents back in Japan. His parents were natives, but he was born here in the states. He was always interested in his family's history: I think his lineage dates back to the samurai of the 1800's and he has always been one to want to learn the art of swords." Kenshin smiled, and Kaoru took a breath before continuing.

"Unfortunately, his father had ties with the Yakuza in Tokyo, and was murdered." Kenshin's muscles tightened; Kaoru noticed his tension. "His mother was held captive for some time, and the government did very little to put her under some form of witness protection. She begged for her life, and was thrown into the red district of Tokyo as a whore to make ends meet. Poor Yahiko thought his uncles to be caring people, but in truth they were gang members. She did well to raise him, she really did. But heartache and a body enduring what seemed a millennium of hard work, and abuse in less than 3 years, got the best of her and the inevitable came. I have never seen a picture of his parents before, and Father never knew who they were except for their brief history. But Yahiko had a certain spark, Father had commented on before."

She drew in a long breath, her eyes fixed on the stove. The clock read twenty passed eight. "I believe he was around six when he came home to us. He landed at SeaTac airport when we lived in Puyallup, and he was very sad, depressed, almost suicidal. He didn't know about his parents' passing. My father told Yahiko he was his one true uncle. After knowing that his mom left him, but her death being a mystery, Yahiko had accepted in his mind that he was abandoned. Unwanted. And his weakness was something he feeds off to make himself stronger."

"So, he believes he is weak." It was a statement, but Kaoru nodded as if it was a question. "But he does not know his parents are dead?"

"No. He accepted that he was abandoned. And so, set our lives on this journey."

"And he thinks of you as his sister?"

"Not in the traditional sense of the word. He knows we are not related, but he is a very family driven boy. He shows his frustrations easily, wearing his heart on his sleeves. I wouldn't doubt it if he became one of those emo boys running around in junior high and high school."

Kenshin laughed at that. The thick cloud of tension evaporated, and Kaoru relaxed a little. "Yahiko in tight jeans, and slick, black spikey hair-I have to see that."

She gave a gentle smile, and grabbed for her orange juice.

"But Kaoru, that still doesn't explain why you didn't mention him until recently. Shouldn't I have known about him weeks ago?"

She heaved in disfavor. He wasn't going to let this go, would he? "I'm still getting used to "us", Kenshin."

"That doesn't give you a right to disclose such information from someone as significant in your life as myself. I want you to know that you can come to me for whatever reason, and I am never going to judge or dismiss you."

"So, you're not mad?"

"I am." He turned then, meaning to look her fully in the eyes, "though I can't be mad for keeping some things that are to be taken to the grave."

Kaoru didn't hear a word after the first two; and Kenshin intended for it to die on his lips.

Yahiko nearly ran into the glass door, bounding in sweaty and tired, interrupting the two. "Kaoru-you lied! His place is only a couple of acres! And the beach is closer than you said it was!"

The couple looked at each other, amber burning passionately into sapphire, and laughed. "Didn't think it would take you long to know how far the beach was, Yahiko!" Kenshin smiled. "Anyways, I think Kaoru wanted to take you out today and enjoy the sunshine. I have to go to work-"

"Didn't you go to work last night, early in the morning, Kenshin?" Yahiko jeered.

The older man ruefully smiled. "No rest for the restless, Yahiko."

* * *

"Well that fucking movie sucked!"

"Language, brat, language!"

A snort. "That was a waste of twenty bucks."

"No shit," Kaoru whispered.

"Who knew dildos and poop could produce so much profit for a movie. I think you're a jackass to think Jackass 3 is even worth a buck."

"No comment. You were the one who wanted to watch it. I think it's rather offensive to watch penises fly at the speed of light."

Yahiko laughed at that outburst. "So, when will Kenshin be home?" Kaoru shrugged the question off lazily, and noted the orange and purple swishing across the twilight. "Ya' know, I thought that movie was already out on DVD."

"It is... I just thought taking you to a movie was a good starting point."

The kid snickered. "A port-a-potty filled with shit-heh! Now ain't that some shit?"

Kaoru laughed. "Well it's certainly a cheap way to go out: a 3D movie, popcorn, and sodas. Don't you agree? I know this place isn't as posh as where Kenshin lives-"

"Haha, what is the name of this place again? San Bistro?"

" _Kid_ , it's San Ysidro!"

"So how does it feel? To live right next to the Mexican border? I mean gosh-" Yahiko fixed his gaze from the painted sky to the spotting of whites and browns and grays that seemingly looked like trash scattered across a hillside of brown and bronze, "that place looks scary."

"What T.J.? San Diego is rather safe," Kaoru said, putting her hands in her pockets-a slight chill acted like a stalking butler, but she knew it wasn't even cold. "I think we place somewhere in the top 5 safest cities in the United States."

"Seattle has so many murderers. I mean there's Bundy, the Green River Killer."

"Lack of sun is what I always said to Father!" She was now smiling.

"Well, anyways, to change the direction of our subject, Kenshin's pretty loaded huh?"

"I guess you can say that? Why do you ask?"

"Come on, Kaoru," he accented with frustration, "what average man has a beach for backyard property?"

"He works hard. Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't. You know, I have never been to a beach like that. I got to jog in the water!" He smiled then, and Kaoru was elated he was still in one piece. Not a bashed pulp of guts and bad word choice. "Any beaches in San Bistro?" It sounded more appropriate to a tween.

"Uhh, yeah, Imperial Beach, but Kenshin said there was a bunch of crime going on in the estuary. Told me to stay away from some places."

"Bummer..."

"He does have a private stretch of beach, Yahiko! Just wait till we get home!"

The two started to wander aimlessly, leaving the dollar theater behind. Yahiko kicked a discarded Coke can and yawned. "So how long now?"

"How long what?"

"You and Kenshin?"

"Been awhile. Do you like him?"

The child smiled. "Amazing he likes an _ugly_ like _you_!" And with that he was off, Kaoru behind standing wide-eyed at his remark, taking a long eternity of a second before running off after him. The kid was fast, she admitted, but didn't even worry about how far away they were getting from the Las Americas Premium Outlets. The sun was dying now, and Kaoru hoped she can grab the kid before they ventured too far passed the safety of the few streets she knew. What's worse was her decision to leave her phone behind in the safety of her glove compartment. She watched Yahiko skid to a stop, and turn on a nearing street. _Camino De La Plaza_ , she read. She Saw Mexico to her left, the I-5 to her right, and Yahiko nowhere to be seen.

She hollered his name a few times, and cursed under her breath. This wasn't any fun. The heavy foot traffic traveling to and from the outlet stores started to die down as she passed Bibler Drive. A few strangers crossed paths with Kaoru, but no sign of the brat. Oddly enough, something caught her attention, but just for a fleeting moment. A bright light kept reflecting in her direction.

Kaoru froze, taking a quick look over her shoulder. That annoying glare was blinding, gleaming and twinkling, as if to mock and poke at her irritations. She scanned for the light's source-a stranger stood in the shadows of an alleyway, looking in her direction. There was a crooked smile on this man, one that made Kaoru feel uneasy. She wondered about the oddities of this stranger. He had platinum white hair that spiked in every direction, a small earing on his left ear, and such small round eyeglasses that barely concealed his eyes. Kaoru crinkled her nose in distaste, looking at the hideous orange pants and jacket that adorned the man. A battle of wits was about to ensue, but Kaoru decided it was better if she focused her energy on finding the brat instead of picking fights with strangers, and continued her search.

A small community of older houses promised safety, but still no Yahiko. The alien feeling of being watched was suffocating. It was different with Kenshin around; he possessed a protective persona, and an assuasive one at that. But the stinging sensation was telling her to get her brother, and get the hell out of where ever she was.

The raven-haired girl tramped down Maguire Road-it was then did she catch up with the youth, a snide smile on his face, his chest rising and falling with fatigue and joy. He was trapped in a cul-de-sac, but knew of the undeveloped green belt behind.

"One more step, and I will ground you here in San Diego, and never let you leave my sight!"

Yahiko dared to snicker and flashed white teeth. "That'll be fine with me! Kenshin will spoil me!"

She gawked at the boy's assertion and growled as he took a step back. She dashed for him, the chase continuing. However, Yahiko's inexperienced stamina burned like cheap gas, and Kaoru flung her body forward, latching onto his shirt. They tumbled hard to the ground.

Her sisterly instincts kicked in, and instead of shredding his limbs from his torso, tickled him despite her anger. Yahiko crackled, and threw both arms in defeat. "Okay, I apologize! But you brought this on yourself! Don't play jokes on me."

She got up, hoisting him off the dirt. Kaoru looked around, lost. "It's getting dark, kiddo. I think we should head back."

He acknowledged her wishes with a nod. "Where to, captain?"

Kaoru trudged along the dirt path, Yahiko in tow. It didn't take longer than a few minutes before they saw a main road, but not as many street lights dotted this one. They continued before coming to a stretch of green shrubs to their right, and a desolate road that read: Dairy Mart. Kaoru was sure making a left will take them back to the outlets, and to the safety of the public's eye and her car. She wanted to get the fuck out of here, and their fifteen-minute hunting session turned into an hour of trying to get their bearings straight.

They walked until the road forked into two smaller trails.

"Dairy Mart and _then_ there's Old Dairy Mart. This is ridiculous. Yahiko, hand me your cell."

"I don't have one, smartass!"

Kaoru was growing worried now, but not because of the darkness and not because of how lost they probably were, but because of how the feeling of terror clenched her throat. She heard some distinct whistles from behind, and motioned Yahiko to come close. She bent to his ear: "If I say run, run back in the direction of the streets we just walked. There's gotta be someone out that can hear you cry for help. Got that?"

The boy gulped, but afforded a sheepish nod. He watched Kaoru collect her feelings, and the girl run to a pile of junk a few yards away. She kicked down some old furniture, and found a chair leg suitable for a substitute bokken. In that moment, Kaoru's gut twisted, and footsteps resonated closer. Yahiko instinctively ran to her side, scared.

The distinct whistle came again, and a few chortles in a language she wasn't quite sure of swam to her ears. Yahiko grabbed her shirt, and begged her not to let them get hurt.

"I think they're speaking in Spanish, Kaoru. I want to get the hell out of here."

"I know, trust me; I do too." Kaoru could smell the alcohol now, as a group of men approached.

"Miren esto! Una mujer!" She didn't like the tone hissing from this man, and knew he was addressing others. But how many more? was the question. "Lo divertido?"

"Habla ingles?" Kaoru croaked.

"Hijo de puta," came the rich, thick, accent. A group of four came out of shadow, from a short, fat one, to even a man taller than Sano. Kaoru couldn't place distinctions on their faces, but knew they were a group of Latino men. Kenshin had warned her numerous times of the surging violence in and around San Diego, especially in places closer to the border. She bit her cheek when she knew she was being addressed. "I can whisper sweet nothings to you in whatever language you want, dear. Quiero chocha." He was disgusting.

"Stay back!"

The fat one smiled. "Not too fast! We want to have some fun! We will have you calling us papi by the end of the night." His dark eyes laughed, and then darted to Yahiko. "The pendejo kid can watch!"

The group chortled and said some more things in Spanish, things Kaoru could not make out at all. They closed the distance between them, and at that point, Kaoru snapped at Yahiko to run.

"What about you?"

"Get the hell out of here, and get some help! I can take these pigs down!"

Kaoru knelt in a defense position, awaiting the first to approach her. She squared her shoulders, broken chair leg ready to make contact on skin. Two of the men chased after Yahiko, and the remaining two laughed at the girl in front of them.

The kid knew he was being chased, but had very little juice to run off. Instead of taking the first right to backtrack his footsteps, he ran forward, opposite of Kaoru, running on a deadly stretch of desolate street hidden from the public. He felt his heart race faster than his feet could trample, and worried about the men behind closing in. His sister would be okay, he told himself. She had a makeshift bokken, and she's been able to handle her own against many sparring partners.

The ground at this instant resembled a carpet being yanked forcefully underneath Yahiko, the kid slamming hard to the cold cement. He cursed at the stinging sensation of gray scraping on skin, and turned on his elbows, eyes the size of saucers, fright and terror staged. The two assailants neared.

Yahiko felt the noxious aura of his followers, but felt an even more menacing presence. The kid didn't know whether to run again or fight. One problem: he had no shinai, he had no makeshift weapon either.

"Think you could get away, kid?" one man snickered, closing the gap. "Tu pinche Americanos!"

"You will not put one finger on either the woman or the child." An unknown voice hissed from the shadows.


End file.
